Visard (Boidoh)
Visard Was a Toa of Ice. He wears the Kanohi Matatu. He has the power over Ice and Invisibility. When Toa Hordika Nuju created a portal to the world where minifigures lives Toa Visard went to the world and turned it into a world of ice. He is now enslaved by 2 powerful evils. One unnamed evil and Roodaka. Toa Quest To The Minifigure World When Nuju made the portal to the minifigure world several Toa's and Turaga's fleed onto the other world. All of the Toa Vorom escaped unto the portal and made worlds of their own. Toa Vocard, Toa Of Fire burnt down a city and called it Ficard, Toa Visard, Toa Of Ice froze an entire country and called it Visicord. The other Toa Vorom went to settle in unkown lands. Toa Visard There Found a Kanohi Matatu and his head became invisible as he put it on his head. He then became Toa Of Ice and Shadow. He then traveled down his country of ice and found a portal to Bara Magna. There he saw Toa Hordika Nuju and Agori Metus. Metus told Visard that the Evil Skrall has took over his city Iconox. When Visard came to Iconox he froze the Skrall and sent them down a hill. When the Skrall got free the ran out because they were defeated. Then he used up all his toa power. Turaga When he was awoken he found his self on Iconox where he noticed he was a Turaga. He has wished he was never a Turaga and has never came to Iconox. He has lost his Kanohi Matatu and he had no head. He was powerless and in need of food. Turaga Hordika When he went down to Arena Magna he saw a Vorox And A Zesk with some sort of Hordika Venom on their stinger tails. The striked at him. Then he notice he had been Mutated. He like it better than the Turaga form. So he never tried to fight it. When he went to Metru Nui he found another mask. It was an Infected Kanohi . He has put it on then he noticed that the powers on the mask still worked. Visorako When Turaga Hordika Visard went to Ko-Metru he fell into a Toa Canister and was teleported to The Pit. He then fell in the Mutagen and was turned into Visorako. When he turned into Visorako he could no longer freeze things and make him self or other things invisible. He has a Squid Launcher and has the ability to shape-shift. As Visorako he has a universe inside of him created from the waters in the pit. He then was betrayed by a powerfull evil now enslaving his people. The evil has trapped Visorako's spirit in the Kanohi Crast and blasted it into the pit. Then Roodaka had put on the mask in the pit and got all the powers of Visorako and escaped. Powers And Weapons He has Crazy Claws, a Squid Launcher and a Snowflake Sheild. He has the ability to freeze any one or anything and to turn any thing invisible When He turned Turuga he lost his Crazy Claws and Snowflake Sheild. He also has Ice Vision. He can also shapeshift when he got mutated in the pits waters. Personality Toa Toa Visard was very smart and worked in the Knowledge Towers in Metru Nui. He was very good friends with Matoran Nuju. He was always trying to create a Rahi that can do anything it desires. Turaga As his 17 minutes as Turaga he was very mad and was going evil. Turaga Hordika In the Turuga Hordika form he was very smart and went back to Ko-Metru to study the stars at the knowledge towers. As he went into the knowledge towers he was teleported to the pit and was mutated. Visorako